


Family Matters

by JaekLeone



Series: Family Matters [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4439414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaekLeone/pseuds/JaekLeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke has some news for Makoto that's going to change their lives. But of course he doesn't make it easy on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Matters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormWildcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormWildcat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It's All In The Delivery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431389) by [StormWildcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormWildcat/pseuds/StormWildcat). 



> My Makoto (and also my Naoto) wrote me a cute fluffy fic about Kanji and Naoto, and it made this story start writing itself in my head. This was pounded out on my lunch break at work so forgive any errors. I just had to get it out and put it up ASAP.

The elevator ride up to the 21st floor had never taken this long, Sousuke was sure of it. The stretch between quiet beeps seemed to lengthen with every floor and he could swear the doors hesitated a full 5 seconds before opening to the familiar hall. Why did he need the corner unit again? It was so damn far from the elevator. Oh right, because Makoto had fallen in love with the views and all the windows.

The thought of his husband made Sousuke's stomach flip. Makoto had no idea what news was coming, and the only evidence besides the earlier phone call was tucked safely in the business man's inner suit pocket. As he unlocked the door he could hear the TV playing quietly on the other side. He thought about setting Makoto up for the news, but the thought of waiting that long to tell him was torture as well.

"Sou? That you?" He could remember a time when Makoto's voice sounded nervous saying those words, as if he truly thought someone else would be coming in. Now it seemed to be more like tradition to greet him this way.

"Yeah. I'm finally home."

Makoto poked his head into the small hall and smiled at his husband. "Rough day, love?"

"Eh, just long." Sousuke hung his trench on the hook beside the door and slipped out of his shoes. He looked the brunette over and let out a quiet breath. "Let's go to the couch. I need to talk to you."

They'd been together for almost 8 years now, and happily married two in a few months, but the words put Makoto's smile on edge. "Everything okay?"

Sousuke nodded but he couldn't look into those green eyes. He knew Makoto would read something on him. "Let's just sit down."

There was a second of hesitation in the action, but Makoto took his husband's hand and lead him into the living room, shutting off the TV once they were both settled. "Okay, Sou...what is it?"

A smirk was starting to push toward the surface but Sousuke fought it down. He'd planned out the talk and wanted to see his plan through. And that required him to stay serious. "Makoto...."

He heard the brunette swallow. "Yeah...?"

Sousuke huffed. "I think we should move."

There was silence as Makoto just blinked at him, obviously caught off guard. The conversation had taken a strange turn. "Move? But...but why? We both love this place and it feels like we only just got settled...."

The straight face was getting harder to hold now, but the news was so close he had to hold it together. "This isn't the best place for it and I won't hear any excuses. We're moving."

Makoto's posture changed with Sousuke's tone and he looked almost upset. "Best p-place...? For what? What are you talking about, Sou...?"

With a last deep breath he pulled the folded papers from his jacket and held the out to Makoto. "We should really go back to Iwatobi..." The small smile broke through now as Sousuke met his husband's nervous eyes. "It'll be a much better place to raise our daughter."

In less than 3 seconds, too many emotions flashed across Makoto's face to even count. "Our dau-....to raise our...she....Sou..." His eyes widened to huge green orbs as the realization finally took hold. "OH MY GOD, SOU, WE GOT APPROVED?!"

The smile became a huge grin and Sou shook the paper a bit, urging Makoto to take it. "I got the call today and they faxed this over." The paper jerked from his grasp and his husband shook so bad he could barely open it. "She's 7 months old and her name is Emiko. And she's ours."

In an instant Sousuke's back hit the cushions as Makoto tackled him, wrapping him in a rib breaking hug. "OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD! SOU!" Their lips met, moving passionately against one another for several moments before Makoto pulled back, laughing as tears of joy trickled down his face. "I was starting to think...they'd never say yes."

Sousuke couldn't help but laugh as he urged Makoto to sit up, pressing one last kiss to his lips before pulling out his phone. "I have a picture of her. The adoption center sent it when we got off the phone." The screen suddenly showed a round cheeked baby with a thin mess of brown hair. Her eyes were crystal blue and round as saucers as she stared into the camera.

"Oh...oh my god." Makoto pulled the phone gently from Sousuke's hand and held it closer to his face. "She's gorgeous. Oh my god, Sou, I'm in love already." The brunette beamed at his husband and pressed himself closer to the man's side.

The smile on Sousuke's face was small and content. "She is...they said we can meet her next week. Her foster mom has some paperwork to fill out before we take her, but it's all settled. You just need to sign and I'll fax those papers back first thing tomorrow morning."

Makoto only nodded as he stared at the picture, the light from the phone glistening off the wet streaks on his face. He barely even reacted to Sousuke's tightening embrace. "I'm gonna... _we're_ gonna be parents..."

"Yes, Mako-baby." Sousuke pressed a loving kiss to Makoto's head and he held the other man, eyes stealing glances at the image of their daughter. "Yes we are."

The happy silence stretched on for several minutes before Makoto remembered the statement his husband had made to break the news. "Sou...do you really wanna move back to Iwatobi?"

Sousuke looked down and met those green eyes again. "I think it'd be better than raising her here. I can work from home a lot there...and then we'd have help."

There was no question that Makoto's parents would be thrilled by the news, and with the twins grown and going to college they might be eager to help care for a child again. The look on the brunette's face confirmed it.

"Oh my god, Mom and Dad are gonna be so excited! They're gonna love her and spoil her so much!"

Sousuke pressed another kiss to his husband's head. "So we agree then? We're going back?"

The grin on Makoto's face looked like it might pull a muscle. "Yes 100 percent!" He let out a squeal of happiness and snuggled closer to his love. "We're going back home." He brought the picture back up and smiled down at it. "As a family."

The sight of Makoto beaming at their daughter blurred slightly and Sousuke blinked away the tears clouding his vision before his husband could see. "Yes, baby. As a family."


End file.
